Some surgical procedures involve insertion of an helicoidal member into tissue, either in the form of an anchor that remains in place at the end of the procedure, or as a needle that is used to insert a suture thread. The helicoidal member is inserted by rotating it about its longitudinal axis. Once the helicoidal member has its tip inserted in the tissue, the rotation advances the helicoidal member in the tissue as the tip moves forward with the rotation. Helicoidal members may be inserted so that their longitudinal axis is perpendicular to a tissue surface to penetrate. In such cases, the forces exerted on the instrument used to insert the anchor help in maintaining the instrument fixed relative to the tissue surface during the procedure. If needed, the instrument may also be fixed relative to the tissue by securing the tip of the instrument to the tissue.
In some procedures it would be advantageous to insert the helicoidal member in the tissue with its longitudinal axis parallel to the tissue surface. After insertion, part of each coil making the helicoidal member is then outside of the tissue, adjacent the tissue surface, and the remainder of the helicoidal member is embedded in the tissue. Insertion of the helicoidal member, especially in transcatheter procedures, is difficult to perform as the instrument needs to be kept fixed at a predetermined location, at least for the first few turns of the helicoidal member during insertion. However, the various forces and torques exerted on the helicoidal member and the instrument used for insertion make immobilization of the instrument very difficult.
Mitral valve regurgitation (MR) is a functional heart disease under which the valve does not close completely and causes blood to leak back into the left atrium. This condition increases the workload on the heart and, if left untreated, can lead to irreversible heart damage, cardiac arrhythmia and congestive heart failure. Currently, mitral valve repair, as the intervention is called, requires open heart surgery with cardiopulmonary bypass. Under such conditions, the patient is subjected to intra- and post-operative trauma that can result in mortality increase and that can prevent high-risk individuals from undergoing the intervention. Hence the need to develop alternative procedures such as minimally invasive percutaneous interventions, which would greatly reduce the trauma and risks associated with conventional surgery, resulting in an increase of the number of potential candidates for repair, while significantly cutting patient's recovery times from weeks to days. There have been attempts to perform such surgery with helicoidal anchors inserted at the periphery of the valve, but they have failed, at least in part because of the problem of instrument immobilization described hereinabove.
Against this background, there exists a need in the industry to provide novel surgical methods and systems for performing the same in which helicoidal members are inserted in tissues. An object of the present invention is therefore to provide such improved methods and systems.